bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Sarda
Sarda was a Ta-Matoran who originated on the homeland of Toa Lesovikk and was best friends with him; later he wound up in the undersea city of Mahri Nui. History Home Island On his home island, Sarda at some point befriended a member of the first Toa team defending that island, Lesovikk. Later, his Turaga went mad and sent him, Lesovikk's other friend Idris, and the entire population of the island, to Karzahni, much to Lesovikk's dismay. Karzahni rebuilt Sarda into a worse form but presumably gave him weapons. He was then teleported to the Mainland, into the village of Mahri Nui, which broke off along with the village of Voya Nui during the Great Cataclysm. He and the other Matoran there lived for a while on the newly-formed Voya Nui, but eventually Mahri Nui broke off and sunk beneath the sea. Mahri Nui and the Pit Changed again by the mutagen in the Pit, the Mahri Nui Matoran survived by disturbing the airweed in the Fields of Air and creating a bubble of air around the city. Near one thousand years later, the Le-Matoran Defilak led an expedition in a submarine to the black waters of the Pit to examine what was picking off the Matoran there. Sarda, along with his old friend Idris, and another Onu-Matoran named Gar, volunteered to accompany him. They were intercepted by the Barraki Pridak. To set an example, Pridak grabbed Sarda and threw him into a school of Takea sharks, saying "Will he live? Will he die? Do I care? Not at all." However, a masked figure created a waterspout and saved him. The being recognized him, but Sarda simply asked him to save his friends, still being interrogated by Pridak. The figure said that "knowledge is a sharper weapon than a sword" and that he would want some more of it before rushing into battle. With that, Sarda recognized him as his old friend Lesovikk. He battled Karzahni. During the fight, Sarda was exposed to the water of the Pit and it turned him into a water-breather. Later, he and Lesovikk found Idris who was also mutated, and let her join the group. As the three of them were about to attack Karzahni, the Toa got trapped in a vision sent by the evil tyrant. The two Matoran created a makeshift trap and lured Karzahni to it. Lesovikk, free from the vision, saved the Matoran, making Karzahni spring the trap. After Lesovikk repaired an air-breathing device to a water-breathing one, he told Idris to take it and tell the Matoran about Lesovikk. He later told the Toa he'd go with him, as he felt the Toa could need a friend. Lesovikk agreed, and both swam away from there into the ocean. Since then, the two of them have begun hunting escaped Pit prisoners. Equipment Sarda apparently carried a claw and Electro Blade, as seen on the Karzahni set that he comes in along with Idris. Appearances * BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost * Dreams of Destruction Category:2007 Category:Huna Wearers Category:Mahri Nui Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran